


Time for regret

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: As Bro laid dying, he had some time to think.





	Time for regret

He never got the chance to apologize. He knew he was a shit guardian. Fuck he was abusive. He had realized that, but he had been so far in, he didn’t know how to drag himself out of the hole he was in. There was no one to blame but himself. He had fucked up the kid so badly. He had made him terrified of everything. Fuck he didn’t deserve to be a guardian. He doubted he deserved to live. Not after all he had done.

 

Derrick ‘Bro’ Strider knew he was fucked. He was glad that he was dying frankly. Sure that Davesprite guy was crying and shit, but this was karma getting its hold on him finally. “Kid don’t worry. This was meant to happen. Now go do the game thingy and all the shit you need to do. My death is part of the game. Move on okay? There’s a lot of better guys out there than me. You and _all_ the other Dave’s deserve better. So go get outta here okay? Get yaself patched up and do that time shit you need to do.”

 

Once he was alone, he could feel his eyes watering. He had been so use to suppressing emotions that the feeling shocked him. The last time he could remember having tears in his eyes, was when Dave was a little kid and he hadn’t started to fuck the poor boy up.

 

Bro could feel the life draining out of him and he couldn’t help but let out a broken smile, his poker face that he had built up over the years crashing down, like the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks.

 

A weak hand came up to take his shades off. He wouldn’t need them where he was going. His breathing was becoming raspy but that was understandable considering his well trusted katana was currently shoved through his chest, pinning him to the ground below.

 

He could feel the last of his life draining from him. His head tilting to the side, his amber eyes slowly dimming. “ _I’m sorry Dave….”_

 

 


End file.
